Miracles of Magic
by Moniluv325
Summary: Would you ever guess that Draco had a younger sister? Well, he does and now she's starting Hogwarts at her 5th year and falling in love with her brother's enemy, Harry Potter. What action is gonna take place, and why did she just appear out of no where? P
1. Default Chapter

                                          CHAPTER 1  
                Who's that girl?  
  
  
"Mr. Potter, can you recite the directions for a fast growing potion?" Professor Snape asked.  
  
"I really don't know them," said Harry, scratching the side of his face and hoping that Snape would leave him alone.  
  
"Well, then can you tell me the INGREDIENTS to the fast growing potion?" Snape said taking a step closer to Harry's desk.  
  
"Umm…. I-I really don't know," said Harry, afraid Snape was going to take points off for not knowing, either that or rub it in his face.  
  
"Well once again I've proved my point in saying that fame isn't everything, you need intelligence, look at Lockhart," said Snape, with joy coming from every word. All the Slytherins giggled and laughed.  
  
"You know Snape; you shouldn't insult Harry so much about his fame. It really shows the amount of jealously you have of him because you're not as good of a wizard as Harry. Harry got rid of the Dark Lord and you're jealous!"   
  
All the giggling stopped and now it was the Gryffindors' turn. They started laughing really loud, as soon as the girl standing in the doorway finished saying what she had said.  
  
Harry looked back to see who said that, "Oh my God" Harry whispered to himself.   
  
There standing, was the most beautiful girl Harry had ever seen. She had black curly hair falling a little bit below her shoulders. She had a full head full of blonde highlights. She had a nice white complexion with rosy cheeks and a wonderful smile. She was about Harry's height, maybe about an inch shorter. She had her tongue pierced (with her biting it, Harry could see it). She wore a purple halter top (where Harry could see she had her belly button pierced, also) and blue jeans. She was thin with thin tight legs.   
  
_'Wow her butt' _he thought. She looked Spanish but spoke with an English accent.  
  
Snape looked at the back of the classroom, "You, who are you?" pointing to the beautiful girl.  
  
She walked up to him and grabbed his pointer finger, which he still had pointing at her, and pushed it down, "You shouldn't point, it's very rude," she said smoothly, keeping her cool."I am Hope, Hope Malfoy".  
  
"Are you related to this gentleman?" asked Prof.Snape pointing to Draco.  
  
"Aye Dios, what part of _it's rude to point _don't you understand?" she said, grabbing his other finger then and pushed it down, again.  
  
"You can not tell me what I can and cannot do," said Snape, sneering at her.  
  
"I am his sister, his younger sister," said Hope. Everyone gasped at the statement. "I am going to start Hogwarts at the 5th year, being I am 15. My classes start Monday, and I am just looking around."   
  
Draco looked so mad! Every guy in the class was looking at his little sister. They just sat there, goggling. Their eyes were practically popping out of their eye sockets!  
  
"Well why did you just start Hogwarts now?" said Snape crossing his arms.  
  
"That's not really any of your business," said Hope. She gave the same smirk that Draco always had when he causing mischief.  
  
"Well then, we need to keep going wit our lesson so-" Snape began but got cut off.  
  
"Hold on," said Hope and then she waved her hand in the air and the whole classroom froze. No one moved, no one even breathed. Even Snape was frozen! She had stopped time.  
  
She walked up to Harry. Her hand made a gesture. It was as if to tell someone to continue with what they were saying. He unfroze and looked around the classroom and then back at her, looking very confused.  
  
"H-how, umm, did you do that?" said Harry curiously, looking very amazed.  
  
"Oh, that!" said Hope looking around the classroom, "It's easy! Finally! I've been wanting to meet you," she said, putting her hand out so they can shake hands.  
  
Harry shook hands with her and said, "It's a pleasure," then they put their hands down, "If your Malfoy's sister, how come you defended me?"  
  
"Oh yeah, he's told me lots about you, how he dislikes all Gryffindors and stuff. Look, just because he doesn't like Gryffindors doesn't mean I don't. I'm in Gryffindor," she said putting all her weight on her right leg.  
  
Harry was so happy she was in Gryffindor, "You're in Gryffindor?!" he said, sounding a bit overexcited.  
  
"Yeah, Draco was mad, I could tell. He knew I was coming to Hogwarts but, he didn't know when."  
  
"How come you didn't start school till now?" he said looking up at her.  
  
"Oh because-" she got cut off because Dumbledore entered the room.  
  
"Hope, how many times have I told you not to freeze classes?" Dumbledore said, a little loudly for his tone, but then smiled at her, "Well, you finally found who you've been wanting to talk to. Well, come on, let the class continue."  
  
"Oh all right, bye Harry!" she gave a simple wave and he did as well. She walked past Snape, but then turned around and grabbed Snape's hand, which was still in the pointing position. She pulled it up slowly to his nose, so it looked as if he were picking it. She and Harry giggled and then she walked out of the room with Dumbledore behind her.   
  
Then she stood at the doorway of the class and waved her hand in a sort of gesture again, as if telling someone to keep going on with what he/she was saying. The whole class continued doing what they were doing and stopped to look at Snape picking his bogies. Everyone laughed. Dumbledore and Hope left and Snape told the class to hush.   
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~After Class~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking to the Gryffindor common room from potions, "She really is a work of art, Harry," said Ron excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, I know, she's beautiful, I mean even though she was acted very much like a Gryffindor, even the Slytherins stared at her! Did you see Malfoy's face when she walked in and found everyone staring? He was furious; he didn't want anyone staring at his sis like that," Harry replied.  
  
"I can relate though, when guys look at Ginny like that, it just drives me crazy! She's gorgeous, though! Harry, you gotta grab her before anyone else does!" said Ron, looking at Harry.  
  
"Ahem, Ahem, excuse me?" Hermione coughed.  
  
"But still, you're the most beautiful girl in my life," said Ron to Hermione giving her a reassuring smile. She smiled back. They got to the portrait with the fat lady in a pink silk dress.  
  
"Password," she said.  
  
"Huvle Puvle," said Hermione. They walked in and heard someone talking who sounded a lot like Hope.  
  
They waked further into the room and saw that it really was Hope. She was talking to a girl, but the girl was transparent.  
  
_ 'She must be a ghost'_ thought Harry.   
  
The girl had black hair with brownish-reddish streaks in the front. She stood at five feet. She was thin. She was tan, she was also Chinese, anyone could tell. She was very beautiful, very beautiful.  
  
"I am just so fucking gorgeous," said Hope sarcastically, looking at her reflection in the mirror.  
  
"Oh please," said the other girl.  
  
"When are you coming to Hogwarts?" Hope asked the girl, while fixing her hair and looking into the mirror.  
  
"Well, since I can't go until my parents come back from their business trip, and you do know I am staying at my grandparents. They will be back around when you have your winter break. Oh yeah, do you and Draco want to come over for Christmas vacation?" said the girl, blushing when she said Draco's name. Hope noticed this, but left it alone.  
  
"I know I want to go, but I have to make sure if Draco wants to come," said Hope.   
  
"Great," answered the girl. Hope's alarm went off.  
  
"Oh, got to go bye!" said Hope, pushing the button to stop the alarm.  
  
"Bye," she said and disappeared into thin air.  
  
Hope turned around just in time to see Harry, Ron and Hermione staring at her, "Oh hi, there."  
  
"Hi" said Harry, Ron and Hermione in unison.  
  
"Who was that and how did she do that?" said Ron looking over at where the girl once stood.  
  
"That was Kitty, well her name is Kathy but everyone calls her Kitty, she is one of my best friends, and I'll tell you how she did that later," said Hope fiddling with her hair.  
  
"How come you're in Gryffindor if your brother is in Slytherin?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh come on Harry, you know the answer to that! Brothers and sisters might have totally different personalities." Ron stated giving Harry a look as if he were the stupidest kid ever.  
  
Hope bit her tongue ring.  
  
"That didn't hurt?" Hermione said looking at it closer  
  
"What, oh my tongue ring? (Hermione nodded) Hell yeah! So did my belly ring and my tattoos," said Hope nodding her head slowing.  
  
"My brother had gotten his ear pierced and he said it didn't hurt at all," said Ron looking at her belly button ring.  
  
"Yeah, but I got mine done at a muggle place," replied Hope.  
  
"Ooooohhhhh," said Ron.  
  
"Oh, let us see your tattoos," Hermione asked excitedly. Hope turned around and lifted the back of her shirt up. Right above where her pants begun was a symbol of 3 ovals and circle, that is very hard to explain (a/n if you've ever seen charmed on the WB on Thursdays, then you must have seen the Book of Shadows, on the book there's a symbol, that's the symbol I am talking about.).   
  
She had a baby tiger, on the back of her elbow at the top of her back, the tiger was orange and with black stripes.   
  
"Oh my," said Hermione looking.   
  
Then Hope put her shirt back down and knelt down and rolled up her right side pants and on her right ankle was a purple butterfly. Hermione gasped quickly with her mouth hanging open.  
  
"What?" said Hope looking up at Hermione and rolling down her pants.  
  
Hermione noticed that her mouth was wide open and then quickly shut it then. She replied simply, "Nothing nothing," but Hope knew it was more than nothing.


	2. Hope's secret

CHAPTER 2  
  
Hope's secret  
  
  
  
It was Saturday morning and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were out wandering the halls. They came across a room they have never been in before, which happened often. They walked into the room and saw Hope, but she was in a very strange position. She was standing upside down putting all her weight on her hands, which were on a square wood pole, about a foot and a half long. It was a round room and instead of a floor there was gray and blue mats covering every inch of the floor, so no floor showed. Then suddenly Harry realized what Hope was wearing and turned around quickly so he couldn't see her. Then he nudged Ron in the ribs so he would turn around, which he did.  
  
  
  
"What," Hermione said looking at them curiously.  
  
"Look at what she's wearing," Harry said trying his hardest not to turn around and look. Hope was wearing a pair of black, baggy, sweat pants and a sports bra.  
  
"Oh god Harry, Ron she's wearing a sports bra you can look at her," Hermione said rolling her head.  
  
"OK, if you insist," Harry had answered eagerly, wanting to see her in her sports bra. Harry and him turned around.  
  
"Hope? Hope…Hooooooooopppppppppppppeee," Hermione said lightly, not wanting to startle her.  
  
"Don't disturb her," said a soft familiar voice, Dumbledore walked into the room.  
  
"Sorry," whispered Hermione.  
  
Everyone backed up against the wall so they can talk to Dumbledore, "What she doing," Ron asked quietly. Can she hear us?"  
  
"In time you will probably figure out what she's doing unless she tell you, and hopefully she can't hear you," The old man said looking at them sweetly through his half-moon shaped glasses.  
  
"What do you mean hopefully she can't hear us," Harry said looking from Dumbledore to Hope.  
  
"Well, she's meditating, trying to get into her inner self." The professor explained.  
  
"Oh," Harry said still not understanding but trying his best to make it look as if he knew what Dumbledore was talking about.  
  
"That is very hard to do. That's why she ignored you, She didn't want to lose her state of mind," Dumbledore said casually. Then at that moment Hope stuck out her left arm and then…  
  
"Ouch," said Hope she fell on her side.  
  
Harry went to help her, "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Hope answered back. She noticed Harry blushing. (I mean why wouldn't he was helping his dream girl up with no shirt on at the time.) "Thanks," Harry just smiled an anytime kind of smile.  
  
"What were you doing?" asked Ron.  
  
"Uhh, this is gonna take a while to explain," said Hope while she went to her blue, book bag and getting her shirt and slipping it on.  
  
"We've got time," said Ron anxiously.  
  
"Can I tell them," Hope asked Dumbledore lightly, giving a pleading look.  
  
"Well, you know what part you can tell them, but the other no," said Dumbledore walking to the door.  
  
"OK, thanks," Hope ran over to him and gave him a friendly hug and he left the room. She walked back down to them and sat down on the floor and waved her hand so they would sit too.  
  
"OK, well, there is two people on this earth, with very special gifts, they are called the miracles one, the miracle mother and miracle father " she started to explain.  
  
"Oh yes, I read all about them, they are the strongest witch and wizard ever, they have powers even beyond you-know-who, they are to fight all evil, their job is to protect." said Hermione.  
  
"Them being so powerful need to be well respected, no need to take no crap from nobody, not even professors, (they all giggled). Certain witches/wizards called Binchai (a/n pronounced bin-ch-ay) witches/wizards, there is very few of them, they help the miracles ones…" said Hope, " I am the miracle mother," she said slowly, they all gasped.  
  
"I knew it," said Hermione excitedly, "You have all the markings, you didn't get those tattoos, those aren't even tattoos, they are symbols for what you stand, the tiger stands for strength, that weird symbol stands for power and the purple butterfly stands for beauty,"  
  
"I knew you knew," said Hope smiling.  
  
' I wonder who's the miracle father is, I would sure want to be him, working side by side with Hope, hanging out with her twenty-four seven' thought Harry looking at Hope who was talking to Hermione.  
  
Hope turned to him, "You are,"  
  
"Wha-how did you- wait a min- Oh my god," said Harry stunned.  
  
"What, what," said Ron looking clueless.  
  
"Hope read Harry's mind," said Hermione then she looked from Harry stunned face to Hope's amused one and then said, "Harry's the miracle father,"  
  
  
  
When Harry finally got his thoughts straight he said, "Well, if I am the miracle father, then how come I don't get any cool powers," asked Harry still a little bit shocked from what he just learned.  
  
"Your born destined to be a miracle one, but you aren't born with your powers, you need trigger, like a rage of anger, but very deep, you can't just be annoyed," said Hope in a serious tone.  
  
"How did you become so angry," asked Ron.  
  
"Oh well, as you can tell I am very different from the Malfoys, my mum and dad don't even love me," Hope's voice started to tremble, " I got super mad one day when I wanted to go to this carnival, Draco was going and it wasn't fair I didn't get to go, I dunno what got me so angry, Draco said he would stayed with me, I guess it was everything they h have been doing to me since I was born that made me so upset," her trembling voice became a sob then to a weep, "excuse me, " she left running down the hall leaving her book bag behind her.  
  
  
  
"Hope," Harry yelled running after her, he finally caught up to her, "Hope listen to me, its ok,"  
  
"Its not ok, you have no idea what its like to grow in a house where no one loves you, wait a minute maybe you do but they are your aunt and uncle your parents died for you, mine would have handed me over on a silver platter, yeah sure I had friends, I had Draco, but its not the same I always wanted parents," She just broke down and cried, Harry wrapped his arms around her and she cried on his shoulder.  
  
"What you have is like heaven to me, you had Draco who backed you up and friends, I never had friends, Dudley's gang made sure of it," said Harry, "Come on don't cry,"  
  
"Hey, what did you do to her," said Draco walking rapidly down the hall.  
  
"Nothing," whispered Harry, "She's crying because of ," he just pointed to Draco and Draco got the picture.  
  
"Oh," said Draco, "Come on Hope," he grabbed her from Harry's grasp and pulled her down the hall walking.  
  
Hope turned her head and waved the smallest hand and mouthed, "thanks," He just smiled and waved back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday, Potions class~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now Mr. Potter, can you recite the ingredients for the fast-growing potion,"  
  
'Uh, oh,' thought Harry. Then Harry heard something in his head, but only he seemed to hear it, then he noticed it was Hope's voice.  
  
'Cauliflower,' Hope told him through her mind.  
  
1 'What' thought Harry back.  
  
2 'I am telling you the ingredients,' thought Hope.  
  
"Well, Mr. Pot-"  
  
"Cauliflower," said Harry interrupting Snape.  
  
3 Frog blood,' she thought.  
  
"Frog blood," said Harry.  
  
4 'Pimple puss,'  
  
"Pimp-" 'hey wait a minute'  
  
Hope giggled, 'rabbit's spit,'  
  
"Rabbit's spit,"  
  
5 'That's it,'  
  
"That's it," said Harry, looking smart, Snape had a dumbfounded look on his face, 'thanks'  
  
6 'Welcome' she thought back, and leaned against Harry and he blushed.  
  
-------------------------------- AFTER POTIONS------------------------------ ----------*  
  
"Where are you going, it's time for lunch," Harry said to Hope.  
  
"Remember where you found me the other day, in that room (Harry nodded), I go there everyday to exercise and stay in shape, practice fighting for Lord Voldemort," everyone in the hall froze and all looked at Hope, no one blinked or moved a muscle, " I mean you-know-who," everyone went back to normal and continued making their way to the great hall for lunch.  
  
"When can I start my training?" asked Harry.  
  
"Wanna start, come with me," said Hope.  
  
Harry followed Hope into the same room when Harry's stomach growled, "Hope you don't eat?'  
  
"Nope, never once you get your powers you stop eating forever," said Hope simply as if it were nothing.  
  
"WHAT!!" yelled Harry, his eyes bulged out.  
  
Then Hope started laughing, "Oh god Harry, of course I eat," Harry looked at her up and down from her head to the tip of her shoes. "What?"  
  
"I know the Malfoy's aren't Spanish, how come you look spanish?" asked Harry.  
  
" I always wondered that myself, but my mum has spanish blood in her I guess the spanish genes skipped her and really kicked in to me," said Hope giggling. "OK, starting tomorrow morning I am going to wake you up at four to go running, only for an hour k?"  
  
"OK," Harry smiled weakly, normally he would have complained but any extra time with Hope was worth anything in the world.  
  
"Let me see your arms," said Hope. Harry took off his robes and rolled up his sleeves. Hope looked at the muscles he had and thought then Hope walked over to one of those things that holds weights and picked up two ten pound weights, "This should be an easy start," she showed him how to use the weights and left him doing that. She walked over to the only window in there which was actually kind of big and pushed it open she took out a box of cigarettes and took one out. She lit it and started to smoke it.  
  
"You smoke," said Harry as if he didn't believe his eyes.  
  
"Yup," said Hope.  
  
"Quit," Harry said back.  
  
'Tomorrow," said Hope.  
  
"Hope, come on the cigarette smoke will ruin your beautiful face, and wrinkles," said Harry stopping lifting the weights. Hope smiled happily, "what,"  
  
"You said I am beautiful," Hope said, her eyes twinkling.  
  
"Yeah well," said Harry shyly, "you know you're beautiful,"  
  
"OK, fine I will quit," Hope said, throwing the cigarette out the window and box into the garbage. Then she walked past Harry to get her book bag on the floor.  
  
"Wait a minute," Harry noticed a smell, "hand it over,"  
  
"Oh," Hope moaned and opened her robes and stuck her hand into the top of her shirt and pulled a cigarette box out of her bra, "Come on, I didn't even notice the time, we're gonna be late for charms,"  
  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
A/N I like to thank my first reviewers  
  
Kitty Felton  
  
Caro-Chan  
  
Steph  
  
LilMiss Perfect  
  
Chero-Angel  
  
PLZ R/R AND NO FLAMEZ PLZ ONLY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!!!!!!! PLZ B GENTLE!!  
  
LUV,  
  
               ML 


	3. Cupid's Charm

                                                         **CUPID'S CHARM**

**                                                             CHAPTER 3**

****

****

****

            Harry and Hope went to the back of the classroom so they could talk quietly about getting his powers.

            "Today we will be talking about Cupid's Charm," said Professor Flitwick and half the class was giggling and the other half just rolled their eyes at the people that giggled for their immaturity. "Can anyone tell me what we need for the Cupid's charm," Hope raised her hand, "Yes Miss Malfoy?"

"Not much, two people, the wand," said Hope, flicking her hair back out of her face.

"Correct, that and," said Professor Flitwick.

"The words," finished Hermione.

"Good," said Professor Flitwick. Prof. Flitwick was going on and on about Cupid's Charm. Hope and Harry were talking to each other through thoughts but then other students started to notice something was going on, so they stopped. They tried paying attention but they couldn't so they ended up thinking about each other.

Hermione noticed how Hope and Harry weren't paying attention, 'they wouldn't know to protect themselves from the charm, Hope probably knows but she wouldn't know it's coming, unless she's reading my mind, she wouldn't do that though'

After class Harry and Hope were walking out of class together and discussing all the magical powers of the miracle ones. Then Hope went into the bathroom and Hermione followed her in. Hope used the bathroom and then started washing her hands. Then Hermione stood behind the wall that separated the sinks from the stalls and said, 

"Cupid has struck thee, now in love you will be" She pointed her wand at Hope and red hearts came fluttering out of her wand and hit Hope's back, then she froze Hermione went out and pointed her wand out at Harry, behind his back and then the fluttering hearts hit his back. Then in the bathroom Hope's head shot up from the sink and she ran out the door of the bathroom and ran to Harry. She jumped into Harry's arm, her legs were wrapped around his waist and her arms were around his neck. Harry's arms were around her neck. They started kissing passionately right in the middle of the hallway. He kept walking until they hit a wall. Everyone stopped moving and stared at them. He stopped kissing her and kissed his way down her jaw line.

            "Oh my god, so…so intimately for their first kiss, I think, in the middle of the hallway," Ron said walking up to Hermione.

            "Why is everyone stopping, go to class," said Snape walking through the hallway, then he saw Harry and Hope, Both of you stop this instant," they didn't stop, "DETENTION!" roared the mad professor. They still didn't stop, but he grabbed the back of Harry's collar, then they were forced to stop. Snape dragged Harry and Hope to Dumbledore's office.  Harry sat down in one of the two chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. Hope sat down on Harry's lap, and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and he around her waist. " I think you will be more comfy sitting here," Snape said pointing to the other seat in front of Dumbledore's desk.

            "No, thanks, I am fine here," staring at Harry, smiling.

"I wuv you, yes I wuv you," Hope and Harry started saying to each other.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk just looking at Hope and Harry. Snape was about to say what they were doing when Dumbledore started laughing.

 "I don't understand what is funny about this situation," said Snape coldly.

Dumbledore threw him a look that only Snape could make, "They are under the Cupid Charm, Professor," said Dumbledore.

"I knew that, I just brought them to you, for you to punish them," Snape answered, covering up for himself.

 "Please, Find me the caster of this charm," Dumbledore said quietly.

Snape nodded and left the room.                                                                                                                                                                                                     

'Who could have performed the cupid charm powerful enough to work on the miracle mother?' thought Professor Snape, 'The only one who could have done that would be-'

"Ah, Miss Granger, Professor Dumbledore would like to have a few words with you," said Professor Snape coldly.

Hermione was walking side by side with Ron. She quickly looked at Ron and whispered, "Oh my god, he knows, he knows I cast the spell,"

"Its' okay, just go, you will be fine," whispered Ron and gave Hermione a reassuring smile and nudge.

**********************************

            Hermione was sitting down in the other chair next to the two lovebirds, staring down at her feet. She looked very tense and nervous. 

            "Miss Granger?" said Dumbledore's kind voice, she looked up at him, "Are you guilty of this charm," he said nodding toward Hope and Harry. She just stood quiet to panic to move, her eyes were wide open. It looked as if she were frozen. "Well, then I'm sorry to inform but u have two weeks detention. Report to the Mr.Filch's office every night after din-", but before he could even finish, the door swung open so loudly it even made Hope and Harry to look up, only to dismiss it and continue to what they were doing. 

            It was Ron. Dumbledore and Snape looked up at Ron, Hermione just remained frozen.

            "Wait, professor, it was me, I cast the charm, not Hermione." Ron said reluctantly, "My brothers taught me when I was younger,"

            Dumbledore stayed quiet for a moment then he spoke, " Ok, then, I'm sorry Ron you have two weeks of detention report to Mr.Filch's office after dinner every night," he looked at Harry and Hope and smiled lightly, "You two may go to the Gryffindor common room until the charm has past through," then he looked at Hermione and Ron, "And you two can continue your classes," Hermione nodded her horrified face and Ron just nodded, "You are all dismissed," he said waving his hand in the dismal gesture.

            Harry walked with Hope with his arm around her and Ron and Hermione walked hand in hand. Hermione turned to Ron and wrapped her arms around his neck, " I can't believe you did that for me, I love you so much, you're the greatest boyfriend ever!"

            Hope looked at Ron and Hermione and then at Harry and whispered but loud enough for them to hear, "No he isn't, you're the greatest boyfriend ever," she said to Harry.

            Hermione scowled at Hope, "Whatever," 

            "Well, of course I did that for you, you're my girlfriend, I'd do anything for you" They walked away to their class and Hope and Harry went to the Gryffindor entrance. They walked to the portrait of the fat lady.

            "Password?" she asked.

            "Open Sesame," said Hope.

            "The password is incorrect," 

            "Well then, incorrect" said Harry. Then Dumbledore walked by.

            "Thought u might have some trouble, Huvle Puvle." The portrait swung open, "Please be careful you two,"

             Hope and Harry went back to the couch and started making out like crazy and going back to their 'I wuv you's.

                                                                        6 hours later

             Harry and Hope woke up from their deep sleep they had fallen into only hours earlier. "What happen?" asked Hope wrapped in Harry's arms. Then she realized their 'position' they blushed and got up.

            "I have no idea," said Harry.

            "Hold on," Hope stood up straight closed her eyes for few seconds and then she opened them and they were all light blue, she stood there for a moment then closed her eyes and opened them, "We have made a total fool of ourselves, look" Hope put her two hands on each side of his head, where she was right about to touch him. Then Harry saw everything from when she ran to him to falling asleep on the couch.

            "Holy shit, that's so embarrassing," said Harry.

            "Oh thanks, my self-esteem just dropped 10 points, I'm embarrassing?" Hope said sarcastically.

            "Oh don't do that to me, you know what I mean" said Harry reluctantly. Hope laughed softly.

            "See you too have woken up," said Hermione who had been sitting on the other side of the room.

            "Yeah," said Ron. Who was sitting next to Hermione. "You put on quite a show," Harry and Hope went red.

            "Come on lets go it's time for dinner," said Ron.

            "You three go 'head I'm gonna to find my brotha to see who put that charm on us, he said to tell him if anyone was to mess wit' me," she said smirking that evil smirk that ran in Malfoy family.

            Hermione looked nervous, "Wait, just seconds ago you were talking _different_ should I say," Ron said.

            "I know Ron, Iz called bein' GHET-TO-FAB-U-LOUS! I gotz the latino ass a big ass chest, and the lingo down to perfection" She walked up to Ron who was sitting right next to Harry and she sits right on top of Ron's books they laid in front of him and was pretty much nose to nose with him and said in a very seductive tone, " and ya know what? Iz going great for me" And jumped off the table and walked away with her hips swaying and leaving both Ron and Harry dumbfounded with their mouths wide open staring back at Hope. Hermione looked furious with Ron and just got up picked up her things and walked away. A few minutes later Ron and Harry fell out of their trance and realized they had to go to lunch, grabbed their things and ran.

            They met Hermione at the table already waiting but she seemed not to be talking to Ron and not even Harry because of their performance earlier.

             Hope went to sit at the Slytherin table next Draco who was next to Pansy talking. "Drace?" Hope said.

            "Excuse me! Can't you see we're talking?!" Pansy said rudely, "Why don't you move you're sorry butt back to the Gryffindor table?!"

            "What did you-"

            "No, excuse _me_ bitch, I don't give a damn what the fuck you doin' so why don't _you_ move _you're_ fatass somewhere else," Hope yelled in anger. Pansy was left dumbfounded. 

            "Hope!" Draco said. "You could have said that without swearing," even though he swore himself he didn't want Hope to curse.

             "Anyways," Pansy said turning Draco's head by grabbing his chin. Hope just figured what the hell and just decided to wait so she started looking at her nails, choosing which one to bite. Pansy was about to start taking when Hope interrupted.

            "It's about _Kitty,_" said Hope, mockingly and smirking. Looking over at Draco without turning her head and still chewing her nails.

            Draco looked too excited and said, " oh Pansy, go fuck off!" Once again she was left dumbfounded. " So what were you saying about Kat?"


	4. Nov 20, 12 o'clock midnight on the dot

Chap.4, 12 o'clock on the dot  
  
  
"Kat wanted to know if we were gonna go to her place fer Christmas, I told I'm going but I dunno 'bout you," Hope said.  
  
"Of course I'm going, Oh wait to day's the 19th of November, you remembered to get her a present right?" said Draco quickly.  
  
"Yeah, got her a necklace that said Kitty, with a kitty on it, you?" asked Hope.  
  
"A baby dragon, born yesterday, I wanted to give it to her in a egg but it hatched so yeah." he said.  
  
  
"Aight 'member for tonight, november20, 12 o'clock midnight on the dot" and she left to eat dinner.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Hope orbed into Draco's room. It was 11:53 pm. She walked over to Draco's bed and opened the curtain. "Wake up sleeping beauty," she said. He was sleeping so comfortably, in complete peace and har-misery. He landed on the floor with a loud thud. Hope pushed him off the bed; she started laughing hard but quietly.   
  
"Hope," he said annoyed.  
  
  
"Shut up," she whispered. "Get dressed."  
  
He got up and pulled jeans over his boxers and put on a white tee. He went to the bathroom and started to do his hair. "Do you really have to do your hair?"  
  
"Yes," he said and walked out of the bathroom and went up to her. She pinched his ear really hard and she fireballed them out of there.  
  
They were in a dark room. The ceiling was painted the night sky and the walls were just painted the dark blue colour of the night sky. It had a messy desk and a walk in closet and some posters and three windows. In the corner, there was a bed where Kitty slept. "Why did you have to do that? Ow!" Draco said rubbing his ear. Hope just ignored him and walked to her bed. Draco went to the other side.   
  
  
It was 11:59:55. "5 seconds left," she said. "5, 4, 3, 2 and 1" she said quietly. The room was so quiet for a split second and then "SURPRIZE!!!" yelled Hope and Draco. Fireworks went off and the room was filled with noise but luckily her room was sound proof outside or else she would have been in big doodoo.  
  
Kitty woke up so alarmed, "Oh my god!"  
  
  
"Happy Birthday," Draco and Hope said together.  
  
"Thank you, so much," said Kitty, hugging the both of them together.   
  
"Come here," Draco said walking Kitty to the window, "Look,"  
  
Kitty looked out the window and there was a little dragon trying its hardest to fly, "Oh my god! Thank you Draco!" she said giving him a hug, but then quickly blushing. She opened the window and the dragon flew in and fell but was able to make it back up into Kitty's arms before it hit the floor. It was so small, " its so cute! I'm gonna call it Arriety"  
  
  
"Here's my present," said Hope handing Kitty a box. She opened it then took out the necklace. "Oh it so pretty! Thanks so much," she said and hugged Hope. It was a little cat lying on its belly playing with a ball of string and it said Kitty written on top of its belly.  
  
"I gotta go to the bathroom I'll be right back," said Hope. She left the room.   
  
Kitty waved her hand and a very strong and sturdy looking basssinet appeared, now that the baby dragon was sleeping in her arms she put it into the bed. "You think you clip it for me?" She gave Draco the necklace and turned around and lifted up her hair.   
  
  
"Sure," Draco swung the necklace around her neck and clipped it together, which took him a few seconds because of his thick fingers (not that he has fat fingers) and the little hook. "OK."  
  
  
She swerved around but a little to close, "thanks," she said softly and slowly.  
  
"No problem," he said softly too. The gap between their faces lessened by the second right before it was nothing the door swung open. They split apart almost immediately.  
  
"I'm back, Come on Draco we gotta go before they realize we're gone," she said. Then she noticed Draco's look of disappointment and Kitty's flushed face and realized she shouldn't have walked in.  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
I kno I kno, its a very short chap, but wat else wz I supposed to do, I'm so sry, ill update ASAP, or try, review plz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
